


I'm Yours

by orphan_account



Series: 28 Days of Sterek [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, Jealous Derek, M/M, Possessive Derek, Seduction, Strippers & Strip Clubs, inspired by shameless (u.s.), lap dance, sorta - Freeform, stripper!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek visits Stiles at work and makes sure everybody knows exactly who the boy belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Stiles knew what he was doing to Derek, it was obvious. The werewolf watched from the bar, hand clenching around his beer bottle so tight it was on the brink of shattering. Stiles was up on one of the platforms around the large club dressed in nothing but tight black short-shorts, the material stretching over the obvious outline of his dick. Men both old and young surrounded him, hollering and just staring with lust. The smell of the amount of aroused people in the club was stinging Derek's nose and he would leave if it wasn't for his eye catching boy body rolling and dancing dirtily about fifteen feet away.

It was when some greasy old man in a suit reached for Stiles' waistband with a dollar that Derek snapped. He slammed the bottle on the bar hard, not paying attention to how the bartenders eyes went wide when it broke. Then Derek stomped over to the stage, only staring at Stiles and the hand getting dangerously close on his crotch. Stiles didn't see Derek yet and was just smirking at the attention he was getting.

Derek grabbed the man's hand in one motion and shoved him to the side. "Get your fucking hand away from him before I break every single one of your bones." He added a growl for emphasis which sent the geezer fleeing. Derek turned around to be met with the sight of Stiles standing right in front of him on the floor, the other customers walking to another show.

"Jealous Sourwolf?" That fucking smirk and that fucking body and that fucking sarcastic tone, he would be the death of Derek.

"Sorry I don't appreciate some fat pervert shoving his hands down your pants," Derek shot back just as sarcastic with a glare. Stiles just smiled and stepped closer.

"Why? That job taken already?" said Stiles in a seductive tone. Derek rested his hands on the boys waist and pulled him closer.

"It is and I want to make sure everyone in this club knows that." He moved his hands down to squeeze Stiles' perky ass. But Stiles grabbed Derek's hands and pushed them back against his chest.

"Easy, big guy. I'm at work, you want it you buy it." He turned to walk back to the stage sensually and shook his hips more than usual.

"You're going to make me pay for something?" Derek asked incredulously. He got Stiles every night for free back at his apartment.

Stiles didn't say anything, just climbed back up with a cocky grin and started dancing again. Derek's felt his claws come out when he started attracting a horny audience again. He couldn't take this anymore. Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles' wrist with one hand and pulled a twenty from his back pocket. "Like I said, all these people should know you're mine."

Stiles gave him a big smile, this one not amused but full of happiness and he hopped down once more. He grabbed Derek's hand and lead him behind a curtain to a small vacant room. It was dimly lit with dark walls and a red carpet. One piece of furniture sat near the back wall, a black sofa. Stiles pushed Derek down on it and straddles his hips. "You know how to pay me."

Derek was incredibly turned on by the beautiful boy above him. He ran his fingertips along the inside seam of Stiles' waistband and stuck the twenty dollar bill in there so it was partially sticking out. That's when Stiles started grinding down, eliciting a hungry moan from Derek. They remained like that, Stiles grinding down on the wolf both facing him  
and with his back to him. The loud music from the club could be heard clearly and the whole environment was making them both desperate for more.

"God," Stiles moaned out with his head tilted back. Derek pressed a fingertip against his pulse before replacing it with his tongue. "I'd be letting you fuck me into next week if I wasn't at work."

"When do you get out of here?" Derek mumbled against Stiles' neck. He sucked marks all over to make sure anybody who saw them knew Stiles was his and only his. Derek met Stiles' thrusts in a sloppy manner but neither of them cared as they were both getting closer and closer.

"Not till-engh-not till 11 tonight," he breathed out heavily and finally attached his and Derek's lips. Their tongues immediately licked into eachothers mouths as they kissed passionately. It was dirty and hot but perfect at the same time. Derek's hands ran up Stiles' bare chest and wove into his short hair while Stiles' gripped onto the wolfs shoulders hard.

Eventually Stiles broke apart when they both came at nearly the same time. He grinded down until both him and Derek were done then grabbed tissues from a nearby table to wipe them both off. Derek bit back another moan when Stiles' hands went down his pants to wipe off the drying load. "Only an hour left, babe. Then I'm yours for the rest of the night," Stiles said then pressed another long kiss to Derek's mouth.

Derek reluctantly let Stiles stand up and stood up as well feeling hot from everything. "Good," he said in a gravelly voice. "As long as you don't let anybody else touch you here."

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "I never do, I'm yours." 

They separated as Stiles walked slowly to the exit backwards. "I love you Sourwolf."

Derek smiled at the ridiculous nickname. "I love you too Stiles."


End file.
